A Present for Vortex
Log Title: A Present for Vortex Characters: Delusion, Vortex Location: The Metal Plains Date: September 30, 2018 TP: Dominicons TP Summary: Delusion calls up Vortex to give him a gift. Category:2018 Category:Dominicons TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 20:03:06 on Sunday, 30 September 2018. Delusion loops about in what is still relatively safe territory. <> she calls out over radio. <> Vortex radios back <> Her now? Odd. Delusion flies about in a lazy figure eight holding pattern. <> '''Vortex flies out to the area where Delusion called him from <> and yet, hes already there.' Delusion rolls over, dancing a bit as she hears the sound of chopper blades. <> Vortex 's blades can be heard as he approaches, <> Delusion waits in silence until Vortex is close enough to see, then transforms, still not having answered. She reaches behind her back and produces a box from subspace. It's painted vantablack, making no details distinguishable on its surface, and there's a hot pink ribbon tied around it. "Maybe you should try that again, without trying to add conditions?" The fighter jet nose folds down and wings flip up, revealing Delusion's robot form. Vortex isn't really sure how to handle this. Hes a Decepticon. A combaticon. Everything has conditions and prices. "Um. I'll be your best friend? Delusion smirks. "That position is filled already. Though I admit you're my favorite punching bag." Vortex pauses. "I'll give you a earth dollar?" well its worth a try. Delusion sighs and wags a finger at Vortex. "All I said you needed to do was ask nicely. No attempts to negotiate, Vortex. Just plead for it." Vortex lands and transforms "Oh is that all?" He doesn't have dignity so he goes right into it. "Please?" The helicopter rises to become Vortex. Delusion glides down to the ground and holds the box out where Vortex can reach it. "That was all." Vortex goes to the box. He checks it to make sure it doesn't explode. "Why did you want it if you're just going to give it back?" Delusion smirks again. "Go ahead, open it." Vortex opens it slowly, carefully. He doesn't seem to trust much. Vortex's gun is inside, but it's been.. decorated. Okay, it's been bedazzled. Vortex 's optic band glows brightly. Excitedly. "Is that.. is that glitter and jewels?!" Delusion nods. "A copious amount. Its ammunition has been altered, as well. Feel free to shoot a rock." She waves a hand at one of the metallic bits nearby. Delusion is, of course, alert in case Vortex decides to try out the modification on a Dominicon, instead. She only looks relaxed. Vortex takes the bedazzled gun and shoots it at a rock. He seems curious to see what it does! The glue has been replaced with hot pink glitter glue. It's pink and it's sparkly. Vortex blinks. "I.... " he looks at her. "This is.. .... " His optics brighten "The best thing ever! Thank you!" he reaches to give Delusion a great big hug. Delusion steps into the hug, careful to position herself where she could turn it into a throw if necessary, but Vortex honestly isn't a very complicated mech. "Go on home. Show it to Boff," she Suggests. Vortex smiles. "Or play a little game of hey starscream what starts with c'mere and ends in bloop?" he leans into the hug happily and even gives Delusion a little butt pat because personal space? Naa Vortex has never heard of it. Delusion disengages gently but firmly, giving the Combaticon a light shove to indicate the intimate moment is over. "That is an excellent idea, too," she encourages. Yes, go embarrass Starscream. Vortex chuckles. "Im going to need to reload soon." he pulls away. "So many people to test this on.." Delusion chuckles in turn. "It -should- modify the base ammo for some time yet. The supply of dye and glitter is not infinite, but you'd have to coat Trypticon before you'd likely run out." She sounds indulgent, like giving a small child candy and returning it to its parents. Vortex pauses. "Well.. I don't think I wanna make Tryp angry. Or maybe he'd like being pink. But anyone else? Fair game. Hey. are you thinking what Im thinking?" he leans in "I make windstorms. So I'm thinking of shooting the glue into it over tarn. Glitter storm!" sweet Primus. Delusion keeps her smile down to a demure smirk. This isn't the place to cackle. Even if she wants to. It's wonderful when a plan yields such excellent results. "Well, I should let you get to it," she says, with a bow. "Have fun!" And she kicks into the air to transform. Delusion flips, wings reversing as she transforms into a Sukhoi Su-57 fighter jet. Log session ending at 21:05:05 on Sunday, 30 September 2018.